shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Shun Ibusaki
Shun Ibusaki (伊武崎 峻 Ibusaki Shun) is a 92nd Generation student at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory. He, along with the other students from the hostel befriends and allies with Sōma Yukihira. Appearance Shun has a short, curly brown hair. It is notably messy and covers both of his eyes. Personality Unlike his passionate room mates, Shun is very realistic on the terms and very serious upon making his style in perfection. Shun is also a quiet student who prefer to speak only whenever is considered as crucial by many. It is also once claimed that Shun is a calculative chef whose choose to act wisely over hesitation according him, emotion would unpredictable downfall. For a person like Shun, he uses common sense and seeing reality as the notable lesson so he cannot make rash decision which cost him in most ways. Despite being silent and even has rash perspective bias on reality, Shun is actually smart especially when he is observing the surrounding as well and his cunning would equal to Soma and Satoshi to extend his adapt skills in the academy; prompt him to be one of the tough powerhouse/technical chef among the gang. Plot Soma's entry in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Like his peers of the Polar Star Hostel, Shun joined in Soma's welcome party organized by Satoshi. On the side note, Shun was one of the few students who witnessed Satoshi's impression over Soma's cooking and their odd friendship. As he joined the others return to their respected rooms after Soma's Welcome Party, Shun would turn around and wonder if his senpai would gone soft against his future competition. In the next morning, Shun and others were surprised about Soma's early awakening and issued challenge to Satoshi, to which Satoshi declined and explained that the only thing that made him accept the challenge is through Shokugeki,which disappointed yet fired up Soma curiousness about the traditional cooking duel. Shun and others also found Soma's risky challenge for Satoshi's Elite 10 seat and is also surprised that the senior would give the newcomer several information about the the cooking duel, with Soma's burning with high hopes to prove his skills to the world. Shun then interrupted his senpai' serene view of the nature and have a serious discussion regarding the Shokugeki with the newcomer.To his concern, Shun claimed that Satoshi often took challenges too lightly and isn't like his usual self to put his seat on the line to some rookie like Soma; prompting his curiosity about Satoshi's strategy for keeping his title while received Soma's challenge with open arms. Sadly, Satoshi's denial could only led to Shun's dismay which left more question than answers, which Shun only indication on what would his cunning senpai has in his sleeve before leaving his senpai from the hostel. Training Camp Main Article:Training Camp Arc Some time after Soma first Shokugeki, Shun was gathered all his firewood on a sunny day. In the same time he joined the other Polar Star Gang on the lunch which Megumi provided the Onigiri to everyone. ,Much to his surprise, Shun and the other also surprised over Soma's optimistic chat that the Polar Start Gang , As the Polar Star Gang finally arrived to the hostel, Shun explained Soma over that the Tootsuki Group managed almost all the hospitality services under one of their brand, Tootsuki Resort, which famed for his luxurious services and most of the graduates from the academy began their employment there, adding that only this season the resort was closed as it is an exclusive training for the academy students. While Yuki could wished she could enjoy such luxuries, Shun complied in a realistic manner that only the survived students in the group would enjoy such privileges much to Yuki's irritation over Shun, which his realistic comment ruined the anticipation. Shun would then told Yuki that he is telling the truth before he told everyone to get ready to the join the student assembly Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall. While all of the Polar Star Gang arrived in the Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall,Shun would witnessed the tense and. After's Doujima's finished his announcement and the camp has officially commenced, Shun and the others are going separated ways and wishes each other good luck in surviving the camp. Survived the first round. Shun and the other Polar Star Gang were reunited with Soma and Megumi in the hostel with Shun later reported the condition to the Satoshi via the phone and his good news about the Polar Star Gang survived with the first round, including the frail and exhausted Zenji which Soma thought that his test also involving pick up the ingredients like he did. Shun is also along the other gang members who struggle to finish all 50 meal sets. As the Polar Star Gang finally relieved over Seikimori given extra assignment, Shun joined the rest of the gang(Soma, Megumi and Ryoko) and chat over the course while intrigued over Soma's quote Shun joined the other polar star gang passed the second round while concerned over the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud had spreed around the academy. While Soma finally return to his room and seemly free from , Shun asked Soma over his injured right hand which he wonder what could have happened to Soma. Soma's carefree answer could only left Shun wonder if his bold Shokugeki attempt towards Shinomiya to save Megumi has changed him drastically. Third Round and Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale One the third day of the camp, Shun joined the other Polar Star Gang passed the test in an exhausting manner, which seemly relief after Yuki mentioned that they have 2 more night for the camp is over. While Ryoko noticed went something wrong about their guide book, Shun would then concerned over the guide book when he read that there won't be any sleeping hours on Day 3, assuming if there is a printing error before Doujima's announcement interrupted his conversation with Ryoko. As the Polar Star Gang arrived to the Great Banquet Hall, Shun see almost all of the remaining lesser students are worn out after the last excruciating 3-day camp with some of the students even barely got their sleep. With the arrival of the Tootsuki Princess, Shun joined the remnant students in the Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall and listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit.This time is would be an egg themed high class breakfast buffet and the practice assignment would be started from tonight and the real trial would begin at 6.A.M. next morning, with the vacated kitchens are available for practice runs for their preparations (though there are options for them to go to bed after they done their blueprint recipe). When Yuki asked him if the Living Legend is joking about the breakfast trial, which Shun answered that Doujima wasn't joking about the breakfast; instantly demoralized almost every remaining student in the hall except Shun and the other talented students(even the energetic Polar Star Gang member Yuki began to break over the 3-day pressure). As the assignment commenced, Shun and the Polar Star Gang began their rush to seek the ingredients while figure out the high class recipe to match the high class menu, while remained silent when his fellow gang members begin their suggestion to succeed while maintain their order during such chaos. Since time isn't on their side, the supposed Polar Star Gang suggestion is forced to call off as Yuki's stress has gotten the best of her yet roared for ensured victory, leaving Shun to wonder if the sleepless stress had made Yuki desperate with Ryoko reluctantly agreed. During the preparation, Shun began to think that the preparation in such tense timing would be challenging, even for him while Ryoko shared her concern as he see a student who is still insecure even he tasted the dish good. Yet this doesn't halt him to create his dish in his station as he know well that stakes can't gone any higher. After survived the Breakfast Buffet Struggle, Shun would reunited with rest of the Polar Star Gang and witness the extreme exhaustion of the remnant students, before he joins the rest of the qualified 628 students to listen to Dōjima's golden quote and indulge the Banquet for Victors with the Polar Star Gang. He is also seemed to join the rest of the students to take a bus ride to the academy without Soma. Pre & Post Summer Break Main Article:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Some time before the Summer Break, Shun and Soma pay Satoshi before Soma return to Sumiredoori Shopping District. After the break, Satoshi would lead the leak that Shun is one of the first 20 students along side with Soma, Megumi and Zenji to participate the upcoming Tōtsuki Autumn Election. During The Unexpected Visit from The Asura of Cookery, Saiha Main Article:Return of a Legend Tale After a day, Shun and the Polar Star Gang has returns to the Polar Star and heading to the Dinning Room for the banquet. In the same time, he met a stranger who is cooking in the kitchen and shocked after Fumio introduced Mr.Yukihira that he was the legendary Elite Ten Council Member whose creativity and cookery rivaled to none; further also double the shock that he realized that Soma is actually the son of the legend after Soma yell to the legend as his father. After the sudden revelation, Shun would join the Polar Star Gang into the feast which is prepared by Mr.Yukihira. Just as Zenji has became the victim of Mr.Yukihira's unpeeled snake meat and the Yukihira Family would discussed some of the, Shun is among the peers shocked about the Yukihira Family taste is much unique compared everyone in the scene. It is later revealed by Yuki that Shun has returned to his home town during his Summer Vacation, as his preparation after the subject for the gourmet festival is announced as curry. Tootsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Battle Royale Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale It's 1 month has passed after the confrontation, Shun, along with Shun and Yuki of the first Polar Star Gang students, return to the academy as one of the 60 participants to enter the Gala of All Festivals with courage and confidence. During the assembly in the Tootsuki Giants Stadium, Shun and others are reuniting with Soma and Megumi and they chat each other about their progression. When the lights of the stadium are out, Shun joins the others listening to Senzaemon Nakiri speech, including being speechless about Senior Nakiri's carelessness, about the memoir of the past battle he remembers well and inducted as one of the 92 Generation Students, as well as he learn the the spot for the Main Tournament event are only 8 spots. After the speech, Shun is then separated from the Polar Star Gang going to the Block A with Soma, Ryoko and Zenji. When visited by Natsume Sendawara, the CEO of Haubi Food Cooperation and one of the main judge of this event, Shun is among the Block A participant to present his own smoked food, with the curry flavor, and bring ovation to the crowd. Like many talents and rival in the stadium, Shun is among the few has caught Natsume's eyes and he is also shock in awe to see Soma's snoozing face, before witnessed. That is until Soma awaken from the food aroma and present his dish that arouse their curiosity, make him think otherwise. As the cooking time expired, Shun would watched the cruel elimination due to Natsume's extreme strictness towards the curry dishes. He further asserts that even if the dishes did impressed other judges in the stadium, Natsume is the one who decides the final score and, with that no-joke attitude, the participant's chance to be qualified for the Main Tournament are almost impossible. That is until one of the participant, Ryō Kurokiba's dish presented for the dishes give her another perspective. He also witnessed that Kurokiba's exhibition didn't ended here as he further witnessed Kurokiba's sudden persona change and subdued Natsume by telling her to taste the dish further by slurping the lobster's sauces as well, which make the First Curry Queen indulge the dish further with an odd reaction (obviously a weird imagination).Like Soma, Ikumi and his fellow Polar Star Gang members, Shun is shocked that Kurokiba's exhibition that resulted him as the leading participant in the Block A with 93 points as his final score, while confronted by Kurokiba's aggressive stare and grin in silent. As the judgement proceeds, Shun witnessed Ikumi and his fellow Polar Star Gang (Ryōko and Zenji) managed to impressed the judges , with Zenji's surpassed . After Zenji's presentation, Shun is next to present his dish ,Special Smoked Curry, to all the judges and his preparation has prompt all the students wishes to dine in his smoked delicacy despite they are skeptic about the smoked dish made by smoked ingredients. As the judges tasted the food as delicious, Shun explained that the dished made from smoked ingredients, especially the Moshio (Seaweed Salt) which he spent most of his Summer Vacation to select the right salt for his curry dish. The dish has astonished the judges and Shun is dubbed as the "Prince of Smoke". After he was rewarded 88 points as his final score, which is tied with Zenji's, surpassed both Ikumi and Ryōko but not Kurokiba, Shun later tell the Brain that he had finally showed his true colors in the event; not before Zenji politely retorted to Shun that him himself is no different, which makes them even. Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:92nd Generation Students Cooking Style Shun specializes in smoked foods. Shun prefers to smoke his food using wood rather than gas because of the special properties and flavors given to his food when using different types of wood. His autumn election shows that he knows how to smoke various ingredients including bacon, potatoes, eggs, and even salt. Dishes Smoked Cheese and Smoked Jerky: Shun's dish that he made for Sōma's welcoming party. By smoking the cheese and beef with salt, an interesting flavor is born! Special Smoked Curry: Shun's Autumn Election Preliminaries Dish. Though the entire dish was prepared using a smoked cooking process creating an aroma that stimulates the appetite and the curiosity. However, a unique harmony using moshio, a special salt from weed, combines the various flavors of the dish but does not sacrifice the curry taste needed for the challenge. The dish's ingredients is so good that would make the judges dubbed Shun as the Prince of Smoked Dish. Clubs Unknown Trivia Navigation Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:92nd Generation Students